


Ich liebe dich bleibt ungesagt - Übersetzung

by Ronjale55



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Codependency, Crime, Disturbing stuff, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Obsession, Riddler - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, murders
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronjale55/pseuds/Ronjale55
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot muss die nächsten Wahlen gewinnen. Um Sympathien unter den Wählern zu gewinnen, beschließt er, einen Teenager aus dem Gotham Waisenhaus zu adoptieren. Edward Nygma ist jedoch alles andere als ein normaler Fünfzehnjähriger. Während sich ihre Beziehung erheblich verändert, kämpft Oswald mit der gefährlichen und unerwarteten neuen Dynamik zwischen ihnen.---------Warnung: Nichts an dieser Geschichte ist gesund. Die Beziehungen hier sind nicht dazu gedacht, gesunde Beziehungen darzustellen.Wichtiger Hinweis: In dieser Geschichte gibt es keine Pädophilie! Es gibt jedoch Ephebophilie, genauer gesagt Lust und Liebe zu einem 16-jährigen Edward Nygma. Allerdings gibt es keinen richtigen Sex mit dem minderjährigen Ed.





	Ich liebe dich bleibt ungesagt - Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love You Is Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941901) by [Penguina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina). 

> Meine allererste FF hier auf AO3! Sonst war ich eher auf fanfiktion.de und fanfiction.net unterwegs, aber versuchen wir es doch mal hier ^^ Und ja ich bin relativ spät zu Gotham gestoßen, aber omg liebe ich Nygmobblepot und diese Fic, au wenn sie super dark wird ^^ Viel Spaß

_ "Herr Bürgermeister, um unser Programm zu beenden, denke ich, ist es nur fair, dass wir Sie nach Ihrer letzten Entscheidung fragen, ein Kind zu adoptieren." _

_ "Ah, ja", nickte Bürgermeister Cobblepot mit einem Lächeln. "Es mag Ihnen und den Menschen von Gotham wie eine kurzfristige Entscheidung erscheinen, aber es ist etwas, das ich privat schon seit geraumer Zeit in Betracht ziehe." _

_ "Oh, ist es das?" _

_ "Ja. Ich wurde mit großartigen Eltern gesegnet. Sowohl meine Mutter als auch mein Vater liebten mich bedingungslos. Sie zeigten mir, worum es bei einer wirklich liebevollen und unterstützenden Familie geht", schwieg er für einen Moment und sah ziemlich besonnen aus, als er seinen Eltern Respekt zollte. "Sie sind beide jetzt tot, aber ihre Liebe blieb bei mir. In meinem Herzen. Jetzt wünschte ich, ich könnte das an andere Waisenkinder weitergeben." _

_ "Sie sind der jüngste Bürgermeister, den Gotham je hatte. Ihr bemerkenswerter Erdrutschsieg vor vier Jahren hat Ihnen einen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern eingebracht. Sie nähern sich jetzt Ihren Dreißigern...." _

_ "Ich bin 27." _

_ "Sehen Sie es als eine Herausforderung, einen weiteren solchen Sieg zu erringen?" _

_ "Es ist Sieg genug, den Bürgern von Gotham zu dienen", sagte Bürgermeister Cobblepot demütig, aber mit Würde. _

_ "Und was ist mit diesem Kind, das Sie adoptieren werden? Würde das Ihrer Arbeit nicht im Weg stehen?" _

_ "Wenn ich etwas tue, tue ich es in vollem Umfang und gebe alles, was ich habe. Ich bin Bürgermeister rund um die Uhr und beabsichtige, rund um die Uhr ein Elternteil zu sein. Beide sind Vollzeit-Jobs, für die ich mich geehrt fühle." _

_ "Nun, Edward Nygma ist definitiv ein sehr glücklicher Junge! Einen Vater wie Sie zu haben", grinste der Reporter. _

_ Das Lächeln von Bürgermeister Cobblepot wurde breiter. "Danke, aber ich bin der Glückliche hier. Die Gelegenheit zu haben, diesen klugen jungen Mann unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen und ihm, wonach wir uns alle sehnen, ein Zuhause zu geben. Das ist es, was wirklich Glück bringt." _

Jim schaltete den Fernseher aus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch zu Oswald sehend. "Du adoptierst also ein Kind, was? Ich habe das nicht kommen sehen."

"Du siehst wirklich keinen menschlichen Anstand in mir, oder, Jim?" Oswald seufzte theatralisch.

Jim zündete sich eine Zigarette an und grinste. "Ich weiß nur, dass da noch etwas anderes dahinter steckt", verengte er seine Augen amüsiert, "Was steckt dahinter, Oswald?"

Oswald war plötzlich fasziniert von den Porträts an der Wand in seiner geliebten Villa.

"Oh, komm schon!" Jim legte einen Arm um die Taille des Bürgermeisters und zog ihn näher heran. "Sei ehrlich zu mir. Denkst du wirklich, es gibt keinen anderen Weg, diese Wahl zu gewinnen, als ein Kind zu bekommen?"

Oswald entfernte ein paar unsichtbare Staubpartikel aus Jims zerknitterten Anzug. "Ich tue, was ich tun muss, Jim."

"Schön, aber es wird dir eines Tages in den Arsch beißen", warnte Jim. "B _ ürgermeister Cobblepot adoptiert einen Teenager _ . Bist du sicher, dass du das in der Zeitung haben willst? Deine Rivalen werden es aussehen lassen, als wärst du ein Perverser oder so." 

Oswald schnaubte wütend. "Was sollte ich tun? Ein Baby adoptieren? Ich kann nicht mit Babys belästigt werden, sie sind zu viel Arbeit", zog er sich von Jim zurück und watschelte zum Bett. "Es wäre schlimmer, wenn ich einen 10-Jährigen adoptieren würde. Dann wird man sagen, dass Bürgermeister Cobblepot ein Pädophiler ist."

Jim kicherte, folgte Oswald zum Bett und blies ihm Rauch ins Gesicht. "Du hast Glück, dass dein Teenager Mündel ein wenig hässlich ist, nach dem, was ich in den Zeitungen sehe. Niemand würde vermuten, dass du ihn als Augenweide hast."

"Wirklich, Jim! Du bist empörend!" Oswald schlug auf Jims Arm als Vergeltung, aber es gab keine wirkliche Kraft dahinter.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe nur gescherzt", hob Jim seine Arme sich ergebend über den Kopf, während er Oswald angrinste. "Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine gute Mutter sein. Ein großartiger....  _ Daddy _ ."   


Oswald schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Tsk. "Du hast so einen schmutzigen Verstand."

"Und du nicht?"  _ Das  _ war ein verdammter Witz.

Oswald rollte die Augen, dann legte er seine Lippen um Jims Zigarette und machte eine kleine Show, bevor er einsaugte. Der Rauch traf seine Kehle und ließ seine Augen tränen. "Gott, Jim, die sind schrecklich!", hustete er. "Ich sollte eine Notiz machen, um dir gute Zigaretten zu besorgen."

"Schick sie nur nicht zum GCPD. Ich habe schon genug Probleme."

"Richtig, ich habe es gehört", nickte der Bürgermeister und entspannte sich auf dem Bett. Jim folgte, streckte sich neben ihm aus. "Dieser Psycho, der die Leute hypnotisiert, um von Gebäuden zu springen. Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um zu helfen?"   


Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht wirklich. Das ist Polizeiarbeit."

"Ja, aber ich könnte ein paar Verbindungen herstellen. Die Leute zum Reden bringen. Du weißt, dass mir die Unterwelt gehört. Ich bin voller Informationen."

Jim runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe es unter Kontrolle."

"Wenn du es sagst", zuckte Oswald mit den Schultern. "In der Zwischenzeit, weißt du, würde ich dir immer gerne..." Er griff nach Jims Schwanz, ".... eine helfende Hand geben."

Jim legte die Zigarette weg und grinste, als er sie umdrehte, so dass er obenauf sein würde. "Oh, ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, wie entgegenkommend Sie sind, Herr Bürgermeister."

Oswald kicherte und zog Jim in einen harten Kuss. Er erlaubte seinen Händen, über den Rücken des anderen Mannes zu wandern, so wie es ihnen beiden gefiel. Es war etwas sehr Tiefsinniges daran, Jim zu berühren. Vielleicht war es ihre gemeinsame Geschichte, die Tatsache, dass Jim Oswalds erster Liebhaber war, oder vielleicht war es das gemeinsame Geheimnis ihrer Beziehung, aber es gab keinen Zweifel, Jim Gordon war etwas ganz Besonderes für den Bürgermeister von Gotham. So besonders, dass Oswald seine Beine um ihn legte und seine Hüften nach oben richtete, um mehr Reibung zu bekommen, während sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft ergaben. Alles in allem war es ein guter Tag.

~*~ 

Die Vorbereitung der Papiere war einfach. Mit Oswalds derzeit hervorragender Bilanz konnte niemand etwas Unerfreuliches beweisen. Er war Single, aber wohlhabend, er konnte definitiv ein stabiles Zuhause bieten, und er war ständig im Rampenlicht, damit die Leute bemerken würden, wenn es Misshandlungen gab. Er brauchte nicht einmal die Fäden zu ziehen, um die Genehmigung zu erhalten. Er war immer noch der Liebling des Volkes, der geliebte Bürgermeister, der sich vor vier Jahren für sie einsetzte und sie vor den Monstern rettete. Was auch immer seine Rivalen versuchten, mit der Schädigung seines Rufs vor den Wahlen zu ziehen, würde jetzt definitiv scheitern. Mit der Adoptionsgeschichte hatte Oswald die Wählerschaft in der Hintertasche.   


Was den Bürgermeister mehr störte, war die Tatsache, dass er dieses Kind tatsächlich behalten, ihm eine Unterkunft bieten und ein Dach mit ihm teilen musste. Wenn er einen Fremden in seinem Haus begrüßen sollte, gab es bestimmte Dinge, die sich ändern mussten. Zum Beispiel mussten er und Jim jetzt vorsichtiger sein, da Oswald nicht mehr allein im Haus sein würde. Jims privatere Besuche mussten geheim bleiben, sie brauchten diese Art von Presse nicht. Er musste auch vorsichtiger mit seiner Arbeit als König der Unterwelt von Gotham umgehen. Kein lässiges Mitbringen von Arbeit mehr ab und zu nach Hause. Nicht, dass er das normalerweise getan hätte, er achtete darauf, nicht zu offensichtlich in die Vorgänge in Gothams kriminellem Leben verwickelt zu sein. Das waren seine Hauptanliegen. Ansonsten sollte das Kind kein Problem darstellen. Olga war da, um sich um ihn zu kümmern (vielleicht würde das kleine Superhirn ihr auch ein wenig Englisch beibringen). Er war den größten Teil des Tages in der Schule und Oswald im Rathaus, also hatte es perfekt funktioniert. Sie müssten sich nur ab und zu treffen, damit sich das Kind nicht bei der Presse beschwert, dass sein neuer Vater ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat. Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Und seine Rivalen würden sich selbst das Herz herausreißen, obwohl er das tatsächlich direkt vor ihren Augen geschafft hat! Wieder einmal saubere Wahlen. Bürgermeister Cobblepot wurde von den Menschen einfach geliebt! Er, der schon immer verhöhnt, geärgert, verachtet, vernachlässigt und sein ganzes Leben lang verspottet worden war, war jetzt Gothams Lieblingsbürgermeister! Wer hätte das gedacht? Eine weitere rätselhafte Tatsache war, dass er auch der einzige ehrliche Bürgermeister war, den Gotham in seiner jüngsten Geschichte hatte. Es war wirklich ironisch, dass Oswald ausgerechnet der Bürgermeister war, der trotz seiner kriminellen Aktivitäten unter der Hand die Stimmen bekam und sie nicht kaufen musste. Die ersten sauberen Wahlen, die Gotham seit langem hatte! Darauf war er seltsam stolz. Er hoffte, dass seine Eltern auch stolz auf ihn waren.

Ein weiterer kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und Oswald war bereit. Er musste einen guten zweiten Eindruck bei diesem Kind, Edward, machen. Er wirkte ziemlich nervös, distanziert und hibbelig, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen. Oswald war sich nicht sicher, wie viel davon die Nerven und wie viel seine eigentliche Persönlichkeit waren. Von dem, was er über Edward aus dem Waisenhaus herausgefunden hatte, war er eine eigentümliche Seele. Sein Vater starb bei einem seltsamen Unfall mit einer Leiter, seine Mutter starb kurz darauf in einer Psychiatrie. Edward war seitdem im Waisenhaus. Er blieb größtenteils für sich allein, schien ruhig, sozial ungeschickt, wissbegierig und lesebesessen, sehr intelligent, oft von seinen Mitwaisenkindern geärgert. In gewisser Weise erinnerte er Oswald an sich selbst. Es ging hier jedoch nicht um die Bindung. Oswald war nicht daran interessiert, sich mit etwa 15-Jährigen anzufreunden. Dies war eine geschäftliche Transaktion, die für beide Seiten von Vorteil war. Oswald würde wiedergewählt werden, Edward würde aus dem Waisenhaus rauskommen. Jeder gewinnt! Allerdings mussten sie vor allem am Anfang den Schein wahren. Ganz Gotham würde die Geschichte genau verfolgen und Oswald brauchte einen reibungslosen Ablauf. Wenn er den Jugendlichen dazu bringen konnte, ihn zu mögen, würde das die Sache für ihn noch einfacher machen, also war Oswald bereit, die Liebe dieses Jungen mit Geschenken und anderem abzukaufen, nur damit seiner Wiederwahlkampagne nichts im Wege stand.

Die Presse war bereits da, als Oswald im Waisenhaus ankam, um den Jungen in sein neues Zuhause zu bringen. Es war die Presseberichterstattung, die er erwartete zu bekommen, also war er zufrieden. Mit seiner 4-jährigen Erfahrung als Bürgermeister wusste er, wie er seine Rolle brillant spielen kann. Er lächelte und winkte, ließ das Kind auch lächeln und winken, präsentierte ein paar Geschenke, lächelte noch mehr, winkte noch mehr. Edward schwieg größtenteils und dankte nur einem Journalisten, der ihm ein glückliches Leben mit seinem neuen Vater wünschte. Er schien so schüchtern zu sein, dass er für die Öffentlichkeit liebenswert sein musste, oder? Oswald selbst war sich nicht sicher, wie man sich einem schüchternen Teenager nähert, aber wie schwer könnte es sein? Schließlich war er selbst einmal ein schüchterner Teenager.

Nachdem die Presse so viele Fotos machen durfte, wie sie wollte, nach einer kurzen, aber emotionalen Aussage über Hoffnung und Neuanfang, rutschten Oswald und Edward in das glänzend schwarze Auto des Bürgermeisters und der Fahrer fuhr los zur Villa.

~*~ 

"Das Herrenhaus Van Dahl ist seit Jahrhunderten ein Teil von Gothams Geschichte", hörte sich Oswald während der Autofahrt sagen. Er wollte das Eis brechen. Er hatte erkannt, dass er in seiner Eile, das Adoptionsverfahren abzuschließen, völlig vergessen hatte, tatsächlich Zeit mit dem Kind zu verbringen und ihn kennenzulernen. Er hoffte, dass dies in Zukunft kein Problem darstellen würde. Vielleicht war jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu beginnen. "Es gehört meiner Familie, seit es von meinem Ur-ur-großvater gebaut wurde..."

"Ich kenne die Geschichte", unterbrach Edward. "Ich habe darüber gelesen."

Ein Mundwinkel von Oswald zuckte nach oben, als er den Jungen ansah. "Du hast nach mir recherchiert? Das ist süß."

"Das habe ich nicht", beharrte Edward erschrocken, als ob man ihn wegen etwas Schlimmem beschuldigen würde. "Ich mag Geschichte einfach. Und ich lese viel. Es gab Bücher in der Bibliothek...."

"Ah. Nun, ich freue mich, dir mitteilen zu können, dass es in der Villa eine riesige und beeindruckende Bibliothek gibt, so dass du dort alles finden kannst, was du willst", senkte er seine Stimme ein wenig verschwörerisch. "Ich weiß, dass du gerne liest. Ich  _ habe  _ meine Recherchen gemacht, also bin ich vorbereitet."

Edward sah ihn schüchtern an. Oswald lächelte ihn an und hoffte, den Geist des Kindes zu beruhigen, aber stattdessen starrte der junge Mann nur zurück.

"Richtig." Es würde Zeit brauchen. Aber sie würden irgendwann in eine Art Rhythmus fallen, eine Dynamik, die für beide gut funktionieren würde. "Wie auch immer, fühl dich wie zu Hause, das ist es, was ich zu sagen versuche."

"Warum hast du mich gewählt?" fragte Edward und ignorierte den Rest dessen, was Pinguin ihm sagte.

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Oswald mit dem gleichen gefälschten Lächeln, das auf sein Gesicht geklebt war. Sein " _ Arbeits _ " Lächeln.

"Du bist der Bürgermeister. Du bist mächtig, reich und einflussreich. Du hättest jedes Waisenkind auswählen können, das du adoptieren möchtest. Warum mich?"

"Warum nicht dich?"

"Nun, für den Anfang bin ich alt. Seltsam. Unliebsam. Ein Freak. Nicht gesprächig. Unbeholfen. Nervtötend. Lästig. Ich bin alles, was ein Elternteil vermeiden möchte."

Oswalds Kinnlade fiel fast hinab. Die Worte wurden so distanziert ausgesprochen, als ob Edward überhaupt nicht von sich selbst sprechen würde. Als ob er nur eine Beobachtung über das Wetter machen würde. Was haben sie mit diesem Jungen gemacht, wenn er so resigniert schien, bei dem Gedanken, als unliebsamer Freak angesehen zu werden. Es war genau die Tatsache, dass Edward anders war und von seinen Altersgenossen abgelehnt wurde, die Oswald dazu brachte, ihn zu wählen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das in diesem Moment dem Jungen gegenüber sicher zu erwähnen war. Verblüfft war der Bürgermeister zunächst nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Aber Edward wartete auf eine Antwort, also musste er sprechen.

"Deine Intelligenz hat mich beeindruckt", gab er schließlich zu. Es war teilweise wahr. Einer der Gründe, warum er Edward anstelle von jemand anderem wollte, war Edwards offensichtlicher Intellekt. "Was dein Alter betrifft.... du bist erst 15. Das ist nicht alt."

"Doch, wenn man ein Waisenkind ist. Die meisten Leute ziehen es vor, jüngere Kinder zu adoptieren, nicht Teenager."

"Nun, ich bin nicht die meisten Menschen. Ich glaube, dass jeder, unabhängig von seinem Alter, eine Chance verdient, ein glückliches Zuhause zu haben."

Edward verengte seine Augen ein wenig. "Ist es das, was du willst? Ein glückliches Zuhause?"

"Nun, ja."

"Mit mir?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum nicht."

"Also ist das nicht nur ein Werbegag, um wiedergewählt zu werden?"

"Umm...." Oswald sah das nicht kommen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Edwards Intelligenz dazu führen würde, dass er Oswald durchschauen würde. Und das so schnell!

"Was passiert, wenn du die Wahlen verlierst, obwohl du mich adoptiert hast?" beharrte Edward darauf. "Würdest du mich dann zurück ins Waisenhaus schicken?"

"Hey, warte einen Moment!" rief Oswald leidenschaftlich aus. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Temperament stieg, und er musste das im Zaum halten, jetzt, da er ein neues Elternteil war. Verdammt noch mal! Das war nicht einfach.

"Ich will nur wissen, wo ich stehe", sagte Edward. Plötzlich war er gar nicht mehr so nervös, wie Oswald es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war etwas anderes an ihm, als ob es zwei von ihm wären. Es ergab keinen Sinn.

"Ich werde die Wahlen  _ nicht  _ verlieren", sagte Oswald mit Nachdruck.

"Ich dachte fast, du wolltest sagen, dass du mich nicht ins Waisenhaus zurückschickst", kicherte Ed bitter.

"Das auch! Weil alles perfekt sein wird!"

"Du glaubst das wirklich?"

"Ja! Versagen ist keine Option!"

Das Auto hielt an und Edward blickte auf die Villa. "Es ist so schön wie auf den Bildern", murmelte er leise.

Oswald war von ihrem kleinen Streit noch zu aufgewühlt, um der prächtigen Architektur seines eigenen Hauses Beachtung zu schenken. Etwas erschüttert griff er nach dem Griff und drückte die Autotür auf, um so schnell wie möglich zu gehen. "Olga wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen!" rief er aus und humpelte wütend auf sein Arbeitszimmer zu.

Edward blieb im Auto, bis eine blonde Frau mittleren Alters mit einem schweren russischen Akzent und einer Dienstmädchenuniform auftauchte. Sie schien von allem und jedem um sie herum völlig unbeeindruckt.

"Komm", wies sie an und ging langsam auf die Villa zu.

Edward zuckte mit den Achseln und folgte ihm. Das war jetzt sein neues Leben. Er gewöhnt sich besser daran.

  
  


~*~ 

"Er ist beleidigend und erniedrigend und es ist erst eine Stunde her, ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll, Jim!"

_ "Beruhige dich, Oswald. Ich bin sicher, es ist nicht so schlimm." _ Jims beruhigende Stimme kam vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Bürgermeister. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, die Spannung verließ langsam seine Schultern.   


"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er mich so schnell erwischt", gab Oswald zu. "Ich wusste, dass er klug war, aber ich nahm an, dass das ein Bonus sein würde, damit ich mich nicht mit einem Idioten in meinem Haus abgeben muss. Glaubst du, es besteht die Gefahr, dass er zu schlau ist?"

Jims amüsiertes Lachen ließ Oswald die Lächerlichkeit seiner eigenen Ängste erkennen.

"Du hast Recht, Jim. Ich werde verrückt, nicht wahr?" seufzte er.

_ "Du bist angespannt. Du musst dich entspannen", _ sagte Jim.  _ "Ich helfe dir gerne dabei, gebe dir eine schöne lange Massage, vielleicht ein beruhigendes Bad. Aber ich bin mit Polizeiarbeit überhäuft." _

Oswald nickte verständnisvoll, obwohl Jim ihn nicht sehen konnte.

_ "Ich verspreche, wir machen es dieses Wochenende wieder gut?" _

"Klingt wirklich gut für mich", seufzte Oswald und stellte sich vor, wieder in Jims Armen zu sein. "Aber vielleicht sollte ich diesmal zu dir kommen? Oder eines meiner sicheren Häuser benutzen? Ich will nicht, dass Edward dich sieht...."

_ "Ich dachte, du lebst in einer riesigen Villa mit viel Platz, Oswald", _ kicherte Jim.  _ "Aber in Ordnung, wenn du dich wohler fühlst, wenn du zu mir kommst, können wir das tun. Wir werden etwas arrangieren, keine Sorge." _

"Gut. Das wäre gut", drückte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und ruhte seine Augen für einen Moment aus. "Danke, Jim. Ich lie-" Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fluchte, weil er fast Ich liebe dich gesagt hätte. Das war nicht das, was sie zueinander sagten, das waren sie nicht. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, diese Dinge zu sagen, auch wenn sie sie spürten. Und Oswald war sich nicht sicher, ob Jim sich tatsächlich so fühlte oder ob ihre Beziehung für ihn einfach bequem war. "Ich weiß das zu schätzen", sagte er stattdessen.

_ "Jederzeit, Oswald." _

Er konnte das Lächeln in Jims Stimme hören und die Spannung verließ seinen Körper vollständig. Ja, das war eine seltsame und neue Situation für ihn. Aber vielleicht würde es trotzdem zum Besten gelingen.


End file.
